Sleepover
by Skates16
Summary: Miley and Lilly are having a sleepover together, without the boys. But what happens when they crash the sleepover? Truth or dare, spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven is what’s gonna happen! Moliver, Lackson COMPLETE
1. Part 1

_Uh, why am I starting this? I don't know, so don't ask me. Well, Realm of Magic is actually on hold until I can sit in front of my computer and finish it, but for some reason, I can't. Oh, I know what's going to happen, but I can't sit long enough and type it out! So that's on hold for a while. And I've had this written out since August last year, I think? Can't remember. Plus this one won on the polls, so, here we go. And I'm sick of chapters, so it's in parts. _

**Part 1**

"Bye Dad! We'll take care of each other!" Miley and Jackson said together as they waved their dad off. He was going away for a 'business' trip for the day and wouldn't get back the following morning. This was a perfect opportunity for a party, or, in Miley's case, a slumber party!

When their dad's car was out of sight, the two siblings were on a mad dash to the house. There was pulling, kicking and almost biting!

"Get out of the way Jackson!" Miley screamed, jumping onto her brother's back and getting a ride inside. Jackson collapsed onto the couch in a futile attempt to get to the phone, but Miley pushed his arm out of the way and got to it first and quickly phoned Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, remember how we spoke about having a sleepover, just you and me? Well, we're having it tonight! Get over here as fast as you can. Bye!" Miley said and hung up. She got off of Jackson and looked smugly at him.

"Ha ha." She said and ran up the stairs before he could catch her.

"Miles!" He shouted and gave up. He fell back onto the couch and waited to see what was to become of him once Lilly got there.

------

"Miley! Hellooooo?" Lilly said as she opened the door and looked inside. She only saw Jackson lying on the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"Jackson, where's Miley?" She asked as she came inside. Jackson pointed upwards and Lilly frowned. "Huh?"

"She's in her room." He said and then dropped his arm. Lilly nodded and raced up the stairs and knocked on Miley's door.

"Jackson, I told you I wasn't going to cancel!" She heard Miley shout from the other side.

"Yeah, I think you're telling the wrong person that." Lilly said. Miley opened her door quickly and pulled Lilly in, shutting her door just as fast and locked it.

"Good, you're here so you can help me get rid of Jackson." She said and walked over to her bed.

"What do you mean get rid of?" Lilly asked. Miley fell back onto her bed.

"Do you honestly think we're going to have a sleepover with him hanging around? We have to think of a way to get him out of the house." She said.

"Oh, that's easy. You just say you saw a girl who looks hot just passed the house and he'll be out before you know it!" Lilly said.

"How come you know more about my brother then I do?" Miley asked, looking at Lilly.

"I do not! I mean, everyone knows that Jackson like girls. Who are hot, in the guys opinions." Lilly said, going slightly red.

"Really?" Miley asked, a smile forming on her face.

"What do you want from me Miley? A confession?"

"Yes, that would be good. Come on, spill your secrets." Miley asked, her eyes shinning now.

"Let's save that for later when we play truth or dare. First, let's go get rid of Jackson." Lilly said, changing the conversation. Miley sighed, but nodded and so both girls went downstairs. Miley stayed on the staircase while Lilly put her acting skills to work.

"Jackson, I think there's a girl out there waiting for you." Lilly said, pretending to look out the door.

"Really?" Jackson asked, sitting up and joining Lilly. "I don't see anyone."

"Oh, she just ran around the corner. I think maybe you should go see what she wants." Lilly said. Jackson fell for it and went outside. When he was down on the driveway, Lilly closed the door and shut it. She turned around and saw Miley going to the kitchen to shut and lock that door.

"Right, now we need snacks!" Miley said and ran to a kitchen cabinet. She opened it and took out a bag of chips, a packet of sweets, a large slab of chocolate and a two liter bottle of Pepsi.

"Ok, now let's get this party started!" Lilly said, grabbing the packet of chips and opening it.

------

Jackson knew the girls were going to kick him out, but he needed to find backup and take over the house. Or really, just crash the sleepover party. So he went along with Lilly's plan on kicking him out so he could get into his car and go over to Thor's or Coopers. Problem with that, he left his car keys in the house.

So Jackson sat down on the curb and watched the sun start to set slowly. It was his own stupid fault; he should've thought the plan through. Then maybe he would be over at someone else's house.

"Hey Jackson. Why are you sitting out here?" Oliver asked as he stopped his skateboard in front of him. Jackson looked up at the other boy and shook his head.

"The girls locked me out, they're having a slumber party." He said and got up. Oliver picked up his skateboard and took off his helmet.

"Well, you could still get in. They left the window open at the back, you could climb through it." Oliver said. Jackson ran around to the back of the house, Oliver following suit.

Sure enough, the window was open and a small guy like Jackson could get through. "That's great!" he said and dived head first through the window. Oliver looked away and waited for the crash, but it never came. He looked back and saw that Jackson was slowly getting himself through safely.

Once on the other side, Jackson unlocked the back door and held it open for Oliver. "Why do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Because I'm not crashing this party by myself, they could do cruel, cruel things to me." Jackson said. Oliver dropped his skateboard and helmet and followed Jackson inside and up the stairs.

They stopped outside Miley's room where you could distinctly hear the radio playing with Hannah Montana's 'Pumpin' up the Party' along with two girls singing, one exactly like Hannah and the other one… well, let's just say not so great.

"I'm going to open the door now." Jackson said softly. Oliver nodded and watched as the other boy slowly reached out and grabbed the doorknob. He turned it and opened the door wide enough for both boys to look in.

The girls were dressed up in Hannah clothes, dancing around the room and singing along to the music. On the bed lay an empty packet of chips, a bag of sweets, a half empty bottle of Pepsi and a half eaten slab of chocolate.

"Chocolate!" The boys yelled when they saw it and dashed into the room, causing the girls to scream. Both grabbed the chocolate slab and ran out the room, not listening to the girls shouting at them.

"What just happened?" Miley asked.

"Oh, the boys just hijacked our chocolate." Lilly said and giggled. Miley frowned at her, but soon started laughing. The girls quickly got changed out of the Hannah clothes and into pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap top.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lilly asked as both girls walked down the stairs. They found the boys sitting on the couch, finishing off the chocolate.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Miley said. The two girls walked over to the boys and glared at them. "So you found a way back in."

"Yeah, next time you might want to close the windows as well." Jackson said.

"Fine, both of you can stay, but you have to join the sleepover and do everything we do." Miley said.

"Oh, do we have to dress up now and dance around singing Hannah songs?" Jackson asked in a girl's voice.

"No, I have something better in mind." Miley said and grinned at all of them. "How about we start this party off by having a game of truth or dare?"

* * *

_What do the girls have planned for the boys and each other? Well, I don't know, I need dares. Yeah, I need better dares then the ones I'm using. And truths, I need better truths. So I need one dare for Oliver, Lilly and Jackson. I'm not changing Miley's. And no kissing allowed for Oliver! Lilly and Jackson I will accept, maybe. Hee hee. And truths must not reveal secret crushes... for anyone. _


	2. Part 2

_Thanks to freedomhoney2007 for Oliver's dare, musiclvr320 for Jackson's and Oliver's truths and Jesus.Lives for Jackson's dare (yes, I changed it to him! Taste of his own medicine...). So, onto the exciting part of the Sleepover... hee hee..._

**Part 2**

"Truth or dare?" Oliver asked and looked at Jackson. He was looking back and forth between the girls, trying to see if they were planning on kicking them out during this game.

"Ok, we're in as long as both of you agree not to kick us out of the house." Jackson said. Miley nodded and spat into her hand, holding out to Jackson, who did the same thing. They shook on it while the other two looked on in disgust.

"Ok, so let's get this started. Just to make this fun, we each get to tell one truth and do one dare." Miley said. The others nodded and formed a circle.

"So, who goes first?" Oliver asked.

"Youngest to oldest, which means you Miles." Jackson said and grinned evilly at his younger sister.

"Ok then, who is after Miley?" Oliver asked.

"You. Miley's birthday is in November, yours is in June and mine is in March. Now Miley, truth or dare?" Lilly asked, since no one said it yet.

"Dare." Miley said, feeling brave. Lilly turned to the boys and they put their heads together to think of a dare for her.

"No!" Oliver said after a while.

"Yes!" Jackson and Lilly said and pushed Oliver out of their conversation.

"Ok Miley, we dare you to run to Rico's, declaring your love for the little devil." Jackson said.

"What, you mean Rico or you?" Miley asked.

"Rico, now go!" Lilly said and pulled Miley up.

"But I'm in my pajamas!" She complained.

"That's why you're doing it now, so you look like an idiot." Jackson said and helped Lilly push his sister outside. Oliver came over and Miley glared at all of them.

"Don't look at me, I disagreed with it." Oliver said, holding up his hands. Miley smiled at him and turned around. She took a deep breath and started running towards the boardwalk. There weren't a lot of people there, so she was fine until she got to Rico's. The little guy was sitting at the counter, annoying the person who worked when Jackson wasn't.

Miley closed her eyes. "Everyone! I'm in love with Rico!" She shouted and opened her eyes. No one she knew from school was there, so it wasn't that bad. Rico heard her however, and smiled at her. He winked and Miley groaned inside. She turned and quickly ran back to her house.

"So, how did it go?" Lilly asked. Miley glared at her and sat down on the couch.

"Oliver, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Oliver said. Jackson and Lilly sat down on the couch next to Miley and discussed Oliver's dare. After a while, it seemed that Jackson and Lilly gave into the dare that Miley had for Oliver.

"Ok Oliver, you must take peanut butter, put it on your chest and see if anyone wants to take it off you." Miley said.

"Oh, you're evil." Oliver said. He hated peanut butter, but a dare was a dare and he wouldn't back down from one.

Miley ran to the kitchen and got the peanut butter out and handed it to Oliver. He took off his shirt and opened the jar and pulled a face. He put his fingers in and got some of the paste and then smeared it over his chest.

"This is disgusting." He said and then looked at Miley who was watching him. "You do know that I tried to save you?"

"Yeah, tried, so hurry up." Miley said, grinning. Oliver then dropped the jar and walked out the front door, the other three following him. They stopped on the porch and watched as he asked some people passing by if they wanted to take the peanut butter off his chest.

Most people just walked away. They then saw a girl walk up to him and say something to him. They saw Oliver blush and then slowly move away from the girl, while she followed him. He then turned around and ran for the front door, knocking everyone down as he ran inside and jumped behind the couch.

"What did she want?" Lilly asked as she got off the floor.

"You don't want to know." He said, eyes wide.

"You still need someone to take that peanut butter off you to finish your dare." Jackson said.

"Fine. Do any of you want to take this peanut butter off my chest?" he asked.

"Miley." Lilly and Jackson said, pushing her forwards. Miley shook her head and took some of the peanut butter off him with her finger. She then stuck it in her mouth and then stuck out her tongue.

"Why do we even have peanut butter?" She asked. "Sorry Oliver, just go and wash upstairs."

"Thank you!" he said and ran up the stairs. Miley watched him and Jackson looked over at Lilly.

"Truth or dare?" She looked up at him.

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Truth." She said and sat down on the couch. She crossed her legs and looked at the two of them and soon regretted saying truth. Jackson was thinking and Miley looked pleased.

"Who do you like?" She asked.

"Ooh, you are so evil." Lilly said and crossed her arms. "And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll make you kiss Jackson as your dare." Miley said innocently as she sat down next to her best friend. The two girls looked over at Jackson who was staring wide-eyed at the two of them.

"Uh, I'll go along with my truth. I like…" Lilly said, trying to think of way out of this. She liked Jackson and it seemed Miley suspected this, but there was no way she was going to admit this to Jackson, yet. "A guy called Jack."

"Jack? Is that his full name?" Miley asked.

"Hey, that's another question and it's Jackson's turn." Lilly said and turned to Jackson. He looked hurt for some reason, but quickly sat down next to both girls.

"Ok, so I think I'll choose truth as well." He said.

"Ok, if you were to take anyone out in this room, where would that be?" Miley asked.

"That's no fair, Lilly's the only one I can possibly date in this room." He said, glaring at Miley.

"So? Where would you take me?" Lilly asked.

Surprised that Lilly was actually fine with this, Jackson said what he'd been thinking of for a long time. "I'd take you to the movies or skate park. I wouldn't go out for dinner or do anything fancy, I know you too well."

"Aw, that's sweet. What movie would we go see?" Lilly asked.

"Whichever one you wanted to."

"Even if it's a chick flick?" Lilly asked, grinning.

"Uh… if you really wanted to…"

"Guys, if I didn't hate peanut butter before, I sure do hate it now." Oliver said as he came back down, rubbing a towel over his chest. He threw it over the back of the chair then picking up his shirt and putting it back on. Lilly noticed that Miley watched him the whole time.

"Right Oliver, time for your truth. So Smoken' Oken, who was your first crush?" Miley asked, teasing him a little bit.

"Oh, well, this girl called Ashley in preschool. She was the only girl who would speak with me, besides Lilly." He admitted.

"What about the 64 crayons?" Miley asked.

"That was all! Besides, Oliver was my best bud back then. Ashley was the only girl who didn't tease him…"

"Thanks for reminding me Lilly." Oliver said.

"You're welcome." She said brightly.

"Lilly, you're turn." Miley said. "And you've only got dare left…"

"Well, I'm not letting you choose it. Oliver, Jackson, take it away." She said and sat back in the chair. The boys looked confused while Lilly smiled to herself.

"No Lills, you will kiss Jackson." Miley said smugly.

"WHAT?!" the two shouted. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Just do it." She said. Lilly and Jackson looked at each other.

"Ok." Lilly said, seeing a loophole. She leaned over Miley and kissed Jackson on the cheek.

"Oh, very funny." Miley said.

"Hey, what about your truth?" Lilly asked.

"Jackson, you've got a dare!" Miley said, trying to get attention off her.

"Yeah! Ok Jackson, I dare you to eat something that is lying on your floor." Oliver said.

"What, like my sock?" He asked.

"Can you actually eat it?" Oliver asked eyes going wide.

"No you donut." Lilly said, whacking him on the head. "Eat those raisins on the pizza."

"But those are flies!" Miley said, making a disgusted face.

"Just do the dare!" Lilly and Oliver shouted at Jackson. He jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs. He then came down with a pizza box and opened it.

"I don't see any raisins. That's good." Lilly said, inspecting it. Jackson nodded and picked up a piece of pizza.

"I can't watch." Miley said, ducking behind the couch. Jackson took a bite of the pizza and started chewing. He then leaned over the couch, above Miley, and started chewing with his mouth open.

"Eww, gross Jackson!" Miley shouted, running away from her brother. He just smirked at her, before he paled. He jumped off the couch and ran back upstairs.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"He's going to be sick." Miley said. "I hope he brushes his teeth."

"So miss Miley, you need a truth. Who is Hannah's secret crush that the tabloids are going crazy about?" Lilly asked.

Miley paled. Not too long ago in an interview, she had let spill that she had a crush on someone close to her. She was actually referring to Oliver, but no one knew that he knows Hannah…

"Oh, uh… uhm…a guy called Mike." She said.

Oliver didn't catch on. Actually, he wasn't paying attention at all. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Lilly's eyes went wide and she was about to open her mouth when Jackson came back in.

"New game! Oh and Jackson, you might want to brush your teeth for this game." Miley said as she sat on Oliver, waking him up.

* * *

_What game could they possibly play now? Hhmm... the possibilities are... between spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven. And that's the truths and dares done, what else do I have planned for them for the rest? Who will kiss who? Who will end up in the closet? And will Robby Ray come back early and find the four of them? Oooh, the possibilities... All you have to do is just leave me a review and I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Till then guys. _


	3. Part 3

_Ooh, part 3, wonder what's gonna happen now? Hee hee, I know! But you must read on to know what's gonna happen... sorry, I'm kinda hyper now coz it's weekend!!!! Yay!!! Party time! So if I don't update again tomorrow, you know why. And I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting for each chapter! Usually I get 5 a chapter and then about 10 if I do a one-shot. Thanks so much guys, love you all!_

**Part 3**

"Ok, here are the rules. Whoever the bottle lands on, you have to kiss them! Unless we all think that those two shouldn't. Agreed?" Miley asked. Everyone nodded and she placed the empty Pepsi bottle in the center of the circle that they formed. "Lilly, you can go first and then we'll go on from the person on her left."

Lilly spun the bottle hard that it hit Oliver. "Sorry!" She said and placed it back in the center. She spun it again and it landed on…

"How is she supposed to kiss herself?" Oliver asked as they all stared at the bottle that pointed at Lilly.

"I know!" She said and got up. She ran up the stairs and came back down a minute later holding a mirror. She held it up so she could see her face and kissed her reflection.

"Ok, so that's done with, Jackson, your turn." Miley said. Jackson spun the bottle and closed his eyes, crossed his fingers and started a chant (in his head). _Land on Lilly. Land on Lilly. Land on Lilly._

"No…" Miley said when she saw the bottle stop.

"WAY!" Oliver finished as he saw the bottle pointing at him. Jackson opened his eyes and screamed when he saw who he had to kiss.

"No, oh no, no, no, no. There is no way I'm kissing another guy." Jackson said and crossed his arms.

"Well, too bad because not everyone is disagreeing, but I don't think I can watch this." Lilly said and hid behind the couch.

"I never thought I'd kiss a guy." Oliver whined and closed his eyes tight. The two boys leaned in and kissed each other, but quickly pulled back, making gagging noises.

"Hey, at least we didn't say French kissing." Miley said as Oliver picked up the bottle and spun it. He decided to keep his eyes open and not to cross his fingers.

"Oooh, Miley and Oliver sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lilly sang as she danced around the bottle that pointed towards Miley. The two friends looked at each other and blushed, both wanted this kiss.

"Shut up Lilly." Oliver said.

"Or else I'll spill your secret that you like Jackson!" Miley said. Jackson's eyes widened, but it seemed like Lilly hadn't heard her.

"First comes love, then comes marriage and then a little baby Ollie in a golden carriage!" Lilly sung and ducked as her two friends threw cushions at her. "Fine! Now hurry up and kiss so then Miley can spin the bottle and you can kiss again!"

Miley and Oliver moved to the center of the circle and slowly their faces moved closer towards each other until the other two decided to look away.

When their lips touched, Miley felt herself shiver. It was a nice feeling, kissing Oliver. It felt right, yet awkward at the same time. Slowly, both of them broke the kiss and moved back to their original positions to continue the game.

Lilly took her seat and watched as Miley spun the bottle.

"Could it be Oliver again? No wait, it's coming towards me, Lilly Truscott. No, Miley is going to have to kiss herself! Wait a minute, the bottle is still moving and she has to kiss…. Jackson?" Lilly said.

"NO!!!" The two siblings cried out.

"YES!!!" Lilly screamed with delight. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm still on a sugar rush." She said, going quiet.

"Ok, we'll do this fast and this does not leave this room." Miley said, looking at her two friends, who agreed.

"Oh great, first I kiss a guy and then my baby sister." Jackson said.

"Oh, just hurry up so we can continue playing." Oliver said and wondered off to the kitchen to get a snack. Miley and Jackson closed their eyes and quickly kissed each other.

"Get outta my way!" They both screamed as they ran for the bathroom. Oliver came back to the lounge with another bottle of Pepsi and a packet of sweets. He offered some to Lilly, who took a cup and a handful of jellybeans.

Five minutes later, the Stewart siblings came back and sat back down in the circle. "Lilly, go again." Miley said.

Lilly spun the bottle and everyone watched as it started to slow down. It finally stopped on…

"NO!!!" Everyone screamed when it landed on Oliver. They all looked at each other and then back at the bottle.

"Since we all agree on disagreeing with this kiss, how about I spin again?" Lilly asked. Everyone nodded and this time, it landed on Miley.

"Are you two really going to kiss?" Jackson asked.

"Well, did you and Oliver?" Lilly asked. Jackson kept quiet. Lilly looked at Miley and winked. The two girls moved closer towards each other and just when they were about to kiss, Miley put her hand on Lilly's mouth and Lilly put hers on Miley's.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Oliver said.

"Well, it's your fault you didn't think of it." Lilly said and grabbed another handful of gummy bears.

"This is boring now." Miley said and lay down on the couch. Lilly looked over at the cupboard next to the TV and grinned.

"Oh, I have a better idea. Jackson, grab Oliver!" Lilly shouted as she quickly grabbed Miley before she had time to react. Jackson followed Lilly's orders and grabbed the other boy.

"Lilly, what are you doing?" Miley asked. Lilly grinned evilly and opened the cupboard, pushing her best friend in there. Jackson pushed Oliver in next and he fell on Miley. They closed the door and locked it.

"We are now officially playing 7 minutes in heaven. Enjoy!" Lilly said and ran off to the couch where Jackson joined her.

"What are we going to do while they are stuck in the cupboard?" Jackson asked. Lilly bit her lip and thought about that. What she really wanted to do was play 7 minutes in heaven as well, but Jackson didn't know about her crush, because he didn't trust Miley.

"No idea." She said and looked back at the cupboard. This was going to be a long 7 minutes.

* * *

_First comes love, then comes marriage then a baby Ollie in a golden carriage... what? It's catchy... So, that was spin the bottle. I was going to bring others into it... but I might just write another oneshot with spin the bottle with a whole lot of people! Or I must calm down. So, I decided to add another part, so there are two more parts to come up. Aren't you guys lucky? Well, there is unfinished business with Rico... that's all I'm saying..._


	4. Part 4

_I... uh... got nothing. 7 Minutes in Heaven and I have to add my favourite part in from Princess Diaries, don't I? So if you read the books, you'll know what I'm talking about. If you don't... why not??? Well, they're actually getting pretty boring now, but I've gone up to book 8, why not read the last two? Oh, and if anyone reads the Mediator books by Meg Cabot as well, it's going to be a movie! I just found out today! _

**Part 4**

"I can't believe they did this to us!" Miley said as she tried to open the door. She gave up and turned around, hitting Oliver.

"Ow, be careful, there isn't a lot of room in here." He said.

"Sorry." Miley said and leaned against the wall. She didn't like being stuck in a cupboard with her best friend and brother thinking that she was making out with her other best friend. Who, she will admit, she had a small crush on.

"So… is there any other way to get out of here?" Oliver asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen. Miley shrugged, but then realized that Oliver couldn't see her due to the fact that it was dark.

"No, we're just going to have to stay here for another 6 minutes or something." She said.

"Oh, ok." Oliver said and took a step forward, forgetting how small the room was and walked into Miley. He didn't move away, so Miley pushed him back.

"What would happen if your father came back early and found us here in this cupboard?" He asked. Miley smiled at this.

"He'd most likely kill you." She said.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell you how I feel before I get killed." Oliver said jokingly. Miley was about to open her mouth to respond to that, when Oliver grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was almost like her first kiss with Jake, but this time it was different. Miley hadn't felt this way about anyone before and she liked this. She kissed Oliver back, pushing him against the cupboard wall.

Miley felt Oliver's tongue on her lips and opened her mouth and let him in. Oliver stepped forwards and pinned Miley to the wall, leaving her mouth and kissing her along her jaw line.

"Oliver…" Miley said softly, moving her head away. Oliver stopped kissing her, looking at her. Miley turned to face him again, kissing him full on the lips. Oliver smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Miley's waist and pulling her closer. This is what both of them had been waiting for.

They didn't want this moment to end and it didn't. They only broke away to catch their breath before they went back to their make out session. It went on past 7 minutes because Lilly was a little bit-preoccupied right then…

------

"So…" Lilly said as she sat next to Jackson. She was trying not to think what Miley and Oliver were doing in that closet. She shuddered and looked over at Jackson.

"Was Miley telling the truth? Do you like me?" Jackson asked, moving closer to Lilly. She blushed and slowly nodded her head.

"And for you? Do you like me?" She asked in a small voice. This was just so surreal, everything that happened and the conversation she was having with Jackson. And he was moving closer to her…

"Well, I'll let you decide that." He said. Lilly frowned, how was she supposed to decide whether or not this guy liked her? How was she supposed to know, she wasn't a mind reader!

Lilly was going to tell Jackson this, but he pulled her closer and kissed her. Lilly's eyes widened, she was caught off guard, but she soon closed her eyes and kissed Jackson back. She pushed him down on the couch so she was on top of him.

Jackson's hands went down to her waist and stayed there while they kissed. He then started to kiss around her mouth and then down her neck. Lilly started to giggle, she was ticklish. Jackson took this as an opportunity and flipped her over, so then he was on top.

He kissed her on the mouth, letting his tongue go into her mouth. They broke away for a minute, both breathing heavily. Jackson looked down at Lilly, smiling slightly. She smiled back and he kissed her again.

They continued to kiss for the next 9 minutes. They only broke away when Lilly looked over at the cupboard and saw the chair there, keeping the door closed. She pushed Jackson off her and sprinted towards it, opening it up.

Miley and Oliver were standing there, making out. Oliver's shirt was off and Miley's top was halfway off of her. When they felt the wind of the door opening, they sprung apart to see Lilly standing there, mouth hanging open.

"We are so not playing 7 minutes in heaven again!" She said. Miley pulled her top down and Oliver pulled his shirt on, the two leaving the cupboard.

"I wouldn't be the one talking." Miley said, looking at Jackson who was on the floor. His hair was a mess and his shirt was off too. The cushions on the couch had fallen off when Lilly pushed Jackson off of her. Miley looked at Lilly whose hair was messed up.

"Ok, none of us will play that stupid game again. Let's watch a movie instead." Lilly said. The boys moved the coffee table and the girls laid the cushions on the floor. They sat down and waited for the boys to choose a movie to watch.

"How about 'X-Men'?" Jackson asked, holding up the DVD. They all shrugged and Jackson put it in. The boys then joined the girls on the floor, Oliver next to Miley and Jackson next to Lilly.

The watched the movie halfway through before all of them fell asleep. It was round about 1 o'clock in the morning when that happened.

------

"Kids, I'm home early!" Robby Ray called out as he opened the front door and stopped. The place was a mess! There were empty bottles and packets lying all over the floor. He looked over at the kitchen where there was a huge mess of food.

"Alright, where are…" Robby started shouting, but stopped when he looked down by the couch. There were his kids, along with Lilly and Oliver. They had fallen asleep on top of each other, Miley's head rested on Oliver's chest. Lilly's head was on Jackson stomach and Jackson's foot was close to Miley's face.

"Morning kids!" Robby shouted. The four of them jumped up at the loud noise, looking at Robby. The four of them started to blush, due to the way they fell asleep that morning.

"I see you won Miles. Now I expect all of you to clean up this place." Robby said. The four of them nodded in agreement and reluctantly got off of the floor. Robby moved over to the kitchen counter and shook his head.

"Ok, who messed with the peanut butter and the syrup?" He asked. They all looked at Oliver who sighed. "Don't worry about it, all of you will clean it up. Now if you want breakfast, I suggest you start with the kitchen."

The four of them ran to the kitchen, throwing away the empty packets and bottles and wiped down the surface. They put away the food they left out the night before and moved to the lounge where they slept the night before.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson next time I leave. You can always have a sleepover while I'm around." Robby said. Miley and Jackson mumbled something, but he left it at that. He made them pancakes and put them all on a plate for them to dish up themselves.

"So, what did you guys do while I was away?" Robby asked as they all sat down to eat. They all froze and looked at each other. They all grinned and continued to dish up their breakfast. "C'mon, you can tell your old man."

"Nothing." Miley and Jackson said and then started eating their breakfast.

"Bud, what did you get up to?" Robby asked in a stern voice. Miley pretended that she hadn't heard him and continued eating. "Jackson? Lilly? Oliver?"

They all didn't say anything. They put their dishes in the sink and then went their separate ways, Miley and Lilly upstairs, Jackson to his room and Oliver out of the house, to go home and change.

"Hey! What happened while I was away?"

"Let's just say this dad, none of us are single anymore." Miley said as she came down the stairs and left the house. Lilly followed, holding onto Jackson's hands. Robby's jaw dropped and watched as the two of them left the house.

"I think I should leave the house less."

* * *

_It's not over till I say it's over! So... it's not over! I just felt like there wasn't as much Lackson as there was Moliver... because I cut out their kiss (which was meant to happen in part 2 -ducks while readers throw stuff-) so next chapter will be them... and Rico. And some of you didn't exactly like the previous chapter... sorry that I made Oliver and Jackson kiss. How about I'll make it up to you and write more Lackson kisses and do another Moliver one-shot? But for some strange reason, I wanna write a Jayla one-shot now..._


	5. Part 5

_I've got Thunderbirds by Son of Dork and McFly stuck in my head. It was sung by McFly, ok? And I saw the movie once and I promised never to see it again... Anyway, look, I'm updating again today! Yes!_

**Part 5**

"So…" Jackson said. Lilly looked up at him as they walked side-by-side, down towards Rico's. She grabbed his hand and he looked down at her.

"So…" She said, grinning. Jackson grinned back and then tripped over his own feet. Lilly let go of his hand as he fell face first into the sand. She laughed at him, shaking her head. "That was smooth."

"I meant to do that." He said, getting up. Lilly shook her head and gave him a peck on the lips. Jackson then leaned in to kiss her, but she ducked away and started running along the shore. "Try and see if you can catch me!"

"Do I have to?" Jackson shouted back. Lilly stopped and stuck her tongue out at him, but Jackson crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I'll give you a present!" Lilly shouted to him.

"What would that be?" He called back.

"Catch me and I'll give it to you!" She said and then sat down on the sand. Jackson looked at her and then behind him at Miley and Oliver, who were walking hand in hand the opposite direction of where Lilly had run off.

"Jackson, come here or else!" She shouted.

"Make me!"

"Fine, I'll go find Rico!" Lilly shouted. She got off the sand and started to walk towards Rico's.

"Rico? Why do you want to find Rico?" He asked and then watched as he girlfriend walked away from him. It took him a few seconds to register this before he started running after her. Lilly saw him coming, turned and ran back down the beach.

"Look at those two, you'd think they're dating." Miley said, shaking her head.

"They're not?" Oliver asked, frowning. Miley turned to look at him and make a comment, but Oliver's face broke out into a grin.

"You were joking, right?" Miley asked, starting to smile. Oliver just nodded and Miley shoved him.

"Hey!" he said and then picked her up, spinning her around.

"Oliver!" Miley screamed, but she started laughing. He tried to stop spinning, but ended up on the ground, lying next to his girlfriend. _Girlfriend_. It was weird to call Miley that after being her friend for so long. But maybe that's why she hasn't gotten irritated of him yet?

"You ok?" He asked, looking at her.

"Been better." She and gave him a kiss. "Come on, we'd better find Lilly and Jackson."

Oliver got off the ground and helped Miley up. The two then walked towards Rico's, where the other two had eventually run off to. They were indeed there and were still running around.

"Come on Jackson, I thought you'd have caught me by now!" Lilly said, stopping and turning to look at him.

"I'm… not as… fast… as you." He said, taking deep breaths. Lilly sat down on the stool next to Rico as Jackson walked towards him.

"Hey toots." Rico said to Lilly.

"Don't call me that again." Lilly said, looking down at him. Rico just shrugged and saw Miley approach them.

"Heya lover girl." He said, getting off his chair and walking towards him.

"Ok, what happened last night was a dare. I don't love you at all. Maybe a little bit, deep down inside." Miley said and pointed to her heart. "But as an annoying younger brother."

"You're lying." Rico said, blowing the whole thing off.

"If I was lying, then Lilly and Jackson aren't dating." Miley said.

"But they aren't." Rico said, shrugging his shoulders.

"If she's lying about them dating, then we aren't dating." Oliver added.

"But you aren't."

"As of last night, we are." Miley said and walked away, Oliver following behind. Rico then turned to Lilly and Jackson, who were busy arguing over whether or not Jackson should get his prize.

"I had to stop running for you to catch me! So, no prize." Lilly said crossing her arms.

"Come on Lilly, I caught you. You said that if I caught you, I'd get a prize." Jackson said. "And I want to know what that prize is!"

"Well, now you will never know." Lilly said, grinning evilly. "Too bad."

"Wait, are you two really dating?" Rico asked. Lilly and Jackson turned to look at him.

"Who wants to know and what's it to ya?" Jackson asked.

"Miley claims she is dating 'Smoken' Oken'." Rico said and used air quotation marks. "But I claim she's lying. But she says you two are dating and that has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've heard of."

"Well, it's true." Jackson said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." The two said together.

"Prove it then. Prove to me that the two of you are really dating."

"Fine." Lilly said and turned to Jackson. "You get your prize after all."

A confused looking Jackson was pulled by the collar of his shirt by Lilly so their lips could meet. He kissed her back and she soon let go of the collar and her arms went around his neck.

"Ok, you can stop that now." Rico said as they deepened the kiss. "No seriously, you can." But they didn't and Rico was forced to leave or watch them.

* * *

_Yay, Rico was in it! Uh, not the best of endings, but I was then starting to think of another Lackson kiss... so I'm off to write that. Plus I've got to write a Valentine's Day one-shot for a pairing... most probably will end up being Lackson, but will then end up with the First Kisses. Oh, so if you haven't read that and you're a HUGE Lackson fan, read 'em! Not all of them, just some, but read! Yeah, so that's all from me today... _

_Ooh, so I'm now advertising my new fic that's coming up... soon... next weekend maybe. Or when I finish Realm of Magic. Anyway, new fic coming, it came second in the polls, is Lackson and I'm writing it with Jesus.Lives. So... watch out for that one now. _


End file.
